My Last Gift
by M0N
Summary: Midorima tahu, bahwa keberadaannya di dunia tak lagi sebagai manusia. Dia sudah lama tiada, karena kematian yang datang menjemputnya. Namun, pada tanggal 31 Januari ini, ia bisa kembali mendapati senyum Tetsuya, melihatnya dilamar oleh Akashi, dan merasa turut bahagia. Ternyata, ada sebuah janji yang harus Shintarou tepati. [MidoKuro!Past, AkaKuro!Present] Midorima!Ghost. Mind R&R?


Disclaimer: Kuroko's Basketball jelas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Genre: _Romance, Drama, Hurt/ Comfort, Angst._

Main Chara: Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou [MidoKuro, AkaKuro].

Warnings: DLDR. _OOC-nees,_ Midorima! _Ghost,_ serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam _fanfic_ yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Ini merupakan kado terakhir sekaligus yang paling indah dari sang kekasih.

* * *

 ** _My Last Gift_**

 _31 Januari…_

Ooh, akhirnya dia bangun juga, menunjukan dua buah manik _aquamarine_ yang sebelumnya tertutup rapat. Aku tersenyum di kala mendapati helaian rambutnya berubah acak-acakan efek dari gesekan bantal, sesaat melakukan perenggangan tubuh dengan menarik tangan tinggi-tinggi. Mengembuskan napas sebentar, entah kenapa ia terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Ayolah, ini hari ulang tahunmu, Kuroko Tetsuya! Tidak sepatutnya kau tampak lesu begini."

Ia mengarahkan netra pada jam dinding di kamarnya, mengkonfirmasikan pukul tujuh pagi. Ini hari minggu, dia bisa bersantai lebih lama dari biasanya. Kukira Kuroko akan melanjutkan aksi bermalas-malasan, yang ternyata beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengambil handuk, lalu mendireksikan jejak kaki ke kamar mandi. Aku sendiri, mendudukan tubuhku di ranjangnya, mengalihkan perhatian pada seisi ruangan – laptop, buku, ponsel cerdas, dan lain sebagainya. Tatkala menemukan sebuah figura di meja _buffet_ , aku ancap menyerahkan seluruh atensi pada objek tersebut.

Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya, kekasihku tertawa ceria dalam pelukan seseorang. Namun, lelaki itu bukan diriku.

Aku pun tak punya alasan tepat untuk marah atau cemburu.

Hampir lima belas menit berlalu, Tetsuya keluar dengan sisa-sisa bulir air masih membasahi badan ringkihnya. Berjalan melewatiku dengan mudah, mengabaikan aku begitu saja. Dia mengambil posisi santai di depan cermin, aku memupus jarak, dan ia tetap meloloskan pandangan pada pantulan dirinya. Aku tidak paham, kenapa tiba-tiba seulas sunggingan perih muncul di bibir ranum tersebut.

Mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku tertegun, "seandainya kau ada bersamaku, Midorima- _kun_."

Apa yang dia katakan? Jelas-jelas saat ini aku berada di dekatnya, mengamatinya dengan rentang yang sangat pendek. Akan tetapi, masalahnya adalah eksistensiku, kehadiranku sekarang bukan lagi sebagai manusia yang memiliki fisik nyata. Entah bagaimana bisa, tahu-tahu mulai dari tengah malam tadi, aku sudah mewujud menjadi sesuatu yang sulit kupahami. Aku merasa dihidupkan kembali, tapi tanpa detakan jantung, tidak ada juga aliran darah, kacamata yang membantu penglihatanku agar lebih baik, maupun _lucky item_ yang juga merupakan ciri khas seorang Midorima Shintarou.

Mungkin presensiku sekarang yang mereka sebut dengan makhluk astral, hantu, manifestasi gaib – atau apalah. Namun, tidak masalah, aku cukup puas bisa sekali lagi bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama. Iya, sudah delapan tahun aku jauh dari kehidupan Tetsuya, dan sungguh tidak mengerti, kenapa perlu menghabiskan waktu sepanjang itu untuk dapat berjumpa lagi dengan pacar yang harus kutinggalkan atas nama kematian.

Jangan, kumohon, Kuroko tidak boleh selalu mengingatku! Sebab aku bukan tipe kekasih yang pantas dikenang selamanya. Aku bahkan merahasiakan penyakitku dari Tetsuya, problema kesehatan yang kapan saja mampu mengakhiri nyawaku. Hingga nyaris di ujung cerita dia tahu dengan sendirinya, kuingat bagaimana tetesan air mata disertai ucapan terbata, ia menuturkan bahwa tidak ada sedikit pun penyesalan karena telah mencintaiku.

Perkaranya, aku pun menyadari, kalau perasaan ini tidak bisa kuhindari begitu saja.

Terdengar suara ponsel berdering, Kuroko ancap mengambilnya untuk membaca pesan yang masuk. Aku pun memperhatikan seluruh gerak-geriknya, iseng mengintip ke layar _smartphone_ pacarku, dan menemukan nama sosok lain di foto tadilah yang mengirimkan _email_ ini. Menanyakan tentang janji kencan mereka, serta mengingatkan Tetsuya agar tidak terlambat menjemputnya.

Akashi Seijuurou. Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana, sebab prioritasku sekarang hanya melihat Kuroko kembali ceria. Oke, mungkin ada sedikit rasa tak rela, tapi sebagian besar aku bersyukur karena Tetsuya memilih penggantiku dengan orang yang tepat. Sekurang-kurangnya, pemuda berambut merah _cherry_ itu akan berusaha memberikan semua hal terbaik untuk orang yang kucintai ini.

Kalau masih ada lensa berbingkai hitam bertengger pada wajahku, yakin saja aku akan berlagak memperbaiki tata letaknya – gaya andalanku semasa hidup. Bermaksud membelai mahkota biru muda itu, sayangnya ini cuma menjadi sebatas angan yang berlalu, sentuhanku tak mampu mengenainya – tembus seperti cahaya matahari yang melewati beningnya kaca jendela. Maka, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berpura-pura, seolah lengan kekarku memang dapat melingkar erat di pundaknya.

Meski Kuroko tak merasakan hangatnya, kendati ia tidak menyadari aku ada, walau rindu ini terpuaskan dari pihakku semata. Setidaknya aku tahu, kalau dia akan baik-baik saja tanpaku. Padahal, di napas penghabisanku, yang ada dalam benakku hanya kekhawatiran terhadap Tetsuya. Bagaimana dia menjalani hidupnya setelah kepergianku? Itulah satu-satunya yang membuatku sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan sampai batas yang telah ditentukan Tuhan.

"Midorima- _kun_ , hadiahku mana?"

Dia ini oportunis atau tidak realistis, sih? Meminta sesuatu yang mustahil untuk kuberikan. Kutemukan ia kembali memasang senyuman, kali ini tampak lebih tulus dari sebelumnya. Memilih pakaian yang nanti akan Kuroko kenakan, benar-benar gaya kasual seadanya, lalu keluar dari ruangan pribadinya untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Eehm, bagaimana kalau aku melihat keadaan Seijuurou? Siapa tahu bisa menemukan bukti perselingkuhan, dan bisa secepatnya kuisyaratkan pada Tetsuya untuk segera hengkang dari kehidupan lelaki itu. Ahahaa…! Aku ini bagaimana, sih? Sadar bahwa sudah mati, tapi tetap saja mencoba untuk ikut campur di dalam masalah orang lain. Yaa, mungkin karena dia adalah Kuroko, dan statusnya masih sebagai kekasihku, selamanya.

Hal yang menyenangkan berada di dunia ini bukan lagi sebagai manusia, yaitu jarak dari Tokyo-Kyoto menjadi sangat dekat. Tidak harus berhadapan dengan macet, kerumunan, mengantre, apapun yang membutuhkan banyak kesabaran untuk sampai di satu tempat. Aku bahkan tidak perlu mengetuk pintu rumahnya sekadar meminta izin masuk, dan tahu-tahu telah berada di dalam kamar pribadi tuan muda Akashi.

Wah, wah, sepertinya ada yang sedang bingung memutuskan untuk memilih setelan mana yang akan dia pakai. Tumpukan baju dan celana menggunung di atas kasur, beberapa dari kain-kain itu malah ada yang tercecer di lantai. Aku gagal paham, kenapa sesuatu yang mudah bisa menjadi ritual sulit untuknya? Akan tetapi, ujung-ujungnya aku pun mengerti, ketika menemukan kotak kecil berbahan bludru pada _table-work_ Akashi. Dia bermaksud melamar Tetsuya, iya? Astaga! Kalau begitu aku harus membantunya.

Eeh, kenapa aku jadi bersemangat begini? Kan, yang mau dia nikahi itu pacarku. Ironis, eeh?!

"Ck, kau ini berniat mengajaknya untuk mengikat janji sehidup-semati, loh. Lebih resmi sedikit, dong." Aku mulai memberikan saran yang sebenarnya sia-sia, sebab sepatah ujaranku tidak akan ada yang hinggap ke indera auditoriknya. Menyandarkan tubuhku pada tembok bangunan, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, menggelengkan kepala sebagai kode protes atas penampilan Seijuurou yang baru ia kenakan.

"Itu terlalu kaku, yang santailah sedikit. Ampun, kau ingin membuat suasana penuh ketegangan?"

Baguslah, meski bicaraku cuma menggaung di telingaku sendiri, pada akhirnya kami cukup sepemikiran. Seijuurou mengambil kemeja berwarna hitam, menambahkan blazer semi-formal berwarna cokelat gelap, dan celana _jeans_ abu-abu. "Oke, lebih baik." _Yuups!_ Harus kuakui, seleranya terhadap _fashion_ tidak seburuk kekasih biru-mudaku di Tokyo sana.

Ooh, iya, dulu aku sempat menyukai Akashi Seijuurou. Jujur, entah apa yang kunilai darinya hingga membuatku begitu sayang, bahkan sempat tersiksa karena menyadari takkan bisa mendapatkannya. Ia memiliki perasaan yang sama, hanya saja itu tertuju pada Tetsuya. Miris, ternyata pemuda yang menarik sebagian besar atensinya malah memilihku. Cerita cinta segitiga kami berakhir dengan sebuah tragedi, kendati semua berbahagia pada saatnya masing-masing.

Rupanya, akulah yang harus tersingkir. Akan tetapi, sungguh, aku bahagia dengan apa yang kudapatkan.

* * *

o

O

o

Sekarang aku kembali ke sisi pacarku, mengamatinya melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari sebelum keluar dari rumahnya. Mencuci piring, menyapu lantai, melap kaca jendela, merapikan buku-buku, segala hal yang dikerjakannya benar-benar contoh calon istri idaman. Sialan, beruntung sekali orang yang menjadi suaminya kelak.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Seperti…

Sejak kapan ia tinggal sendiri, di mana dia bekerja sekarang, masihkah Kuroko bermain basket dengan anggota _Generations of Miracle_ yang lain maupun Kagami, bagaimana kabar mereka dan teman sekolahku di Shuutoku, apa semuanya baik-baik saja, siapa yang menjadi _shooting guard_ tim _orange_ itu setelah kepergianku?

Namun, sekuat apapun aku berteriak, tidak akan ada yang menghiraukan.

Tak terasa jam begitu cepat berlalu, sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas siang. Kuroko bergegas menuju stasiun kereta, ia benar-benar tidak mau membuat Seijuurou menunggu lama. Tepat langkahnya sampai di ujung tangga peron, seseorang yang kami kenali sudah melambaikan tangan. Dan, aku harus berterimakasih pada Seijuurou, karena dapat membuat Tetsuya membentuk lengkungan manis pada tiap sisi di bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Kita mau pergi ke mana? Ini ulang tahunmu, kau bisa pilih apa saja." Tawaran yang cukup _so sweet_ diberikan Akashi, aku hanya bisa menundukan kepala, ikut menunggu jawaban Tetsuya. Belum juga mendapati respon verbalnya, kekasihku yang juga pacar dari laki-laki _spiky-red_ ini masih sibuk menimang pilihan.

"Taman bermain saja."

Mantan kapten kami di Vorpal Swords langsung mengangguk, menyetujui ide tersebut tanpa menanyakan alasannya. Aku, yang mampu kulakukan hanya terkejut singkat atas jawaban ini. Ingin rasanya memukul kepala Kuroko untuk memintanya mencari alternatif yang lain, atau menanamkan gagasan aneh-aneh pada Akashi. Apa saja, hotel cinta juga bukan lagi perkara yang besar, asal jangan tempat itu! Aku tak mau dia menggali ingatan tentangku, lalu terluka karenanya.

Cuaca begitu cerah, sama seperti saat terakhir kali aku mengajaknya ke tempat yang sekarang ini mereka tuju. Awannya teduh, dedaunan yang berjatuhan tersapu angin, hawa yang begitu sejuk, kerumunan banyak orang yang asyik lalu-lalang, waktu yang sangat cocok untuk berkencan. Miris, semesta pun seperti bersekongkol membuat Kuroko mengenangku.

Tidak boleh, aku sudah lama tiada! Dia harus mampu melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bayang-bayangku.

Apalagi tatkala Kuroko mengambil posisi pada bangku tribun, lantas sengaja meminta Seijuurou untuk membelikannya sekaleng _shiruko_. Aku yakin, ketika ia sendiri di situ, Tetsuya memutar memori tentang kami. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada direksi lain, takut-takut mendapatinya meneteskan likuid bening dari dasar netra. Eeh, tidak, tak ada air mata, malah senyuman lembut.

Ia bermonolog seorang diri, "apa kau ingat yang terjadi di sini, Shintarou?"

Yaa, mana mungkin bisa aku lupa. Kala itu, aku kelelahan karena mengikuti keinginannya untuk mencoba semua wahana, tidak akan menolak sebab Kuroko yang meminta. Mengabaikan kondisi fisik yang semakin payah, aku juga berdusta dengan mengatakan baik-baik saja, di waktu Tetsuya mendapati pucatnya kulitku.

Aku duduk di kursi yang sekarang dia tempati, sedangkan Kuroko pergi sebentar untuk membeli minuman kacang merah instan favoritku. "Shintarou!" dari belakang ia memanggilku dengan sebutan yang tidak biasa, ketika aku menengadah, Tetsuya menciumku. Lantas menambahkan, bahwa itulah hukumanku sebab membuatnya menanti seperti orang bodoh.

"Tetsuya," dengan cara yang serupa, Akashi melakukan sesuatu yang pernah kami alami berdua. Dia mengecup bibir kekasihku di sana, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memberikan _applause_ meriah. "Ini akibat karena harusnya kau yang menungguku," imbuhnya seusai melepaskan tautan manis di antara mereka.

Tuhan, konspirasi apa ini?

Kulihat Akashi menarik lengan Kuroko untuk membawanya ke suatu tempat, menuju bianglala, kami semua masuk ke dalam kabinnya. Pada keadaan normal, wahana kincir ria tersebut hanya bisa dinaiki oleh dua orang – kan, keberadaanku sekarang tidak masuk dalam hitungan. Kupastikan Seijuurou tampak _nerveous_ kali ini, berulang kali menghirup-hela napasnya, mungkin Tetsuya juga menyadari tapi diam saja. Tumben, biasanya pemilik _emperor eye_ itu tidak gentar terhadap apapun, ternyata malah terserang panik akut saat ingin melamar pacar sendiri.

Kasihan, _nanodayo_!

"Tetsuya," ia yang bersangkutan memanggil, membuat Kuroko yang tadinya sibuk mengamati orang-orang di bawah sana, jadi mengalihkan seluruh perhatian padanya. Seijuurou mendadak berlutut dengan satu kaki, mengambil kotak bludru berwarna merah gelap dari saku _blazer_ , lalu membukanya di hadapan kekasihku. " _Will you spend your life time with me_?" bukan, si penerima tanya belum memberikan respon, malah aku yang mengangguk yakin.

Kuroko sendiri kontan tertegun, ekspresi kaget tampak jelas di wajahnya. Sebentar membuang direksi muka pada arah lain, menggigit bibir bawahnya, seperti tidak yakin kalau sekarang tengah dihadapkan dengan sebuah ajakan untuk menikah – pikirannya seolah melanglang jauh. Akashi tetap pada posisi yang itu-itu saja, menanti orang yang dimaksud untuk memberikan jawaban sesuai harapannya.

Gregetan, aku berusaha menegur dengan menyenggol pundak pemuda _blue-sky_ kesayanganku, yang kali ini ia seperti merasakan sentuhan itu. Tetsuya seakan dipulangkan kembali ke realita. "Tentu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya, Seijuurou- _kun_?" kalau saja fungsi faalku masih bekerja, pastinya ada detakan jantungku yang akan mencolos kesenangan, begitu mendengar lisan Kuroko yang terlontar barusan.

Akashi ancap berdiri, serta-merta memasangkan cincin di jari manis Kuroko yang sebelah kiri, lantas menciuminya bertubi-tubi. Aku turut bersuka-cita, menepuk tanganku sekali lagi keras-keras, ikut berbahagia untuk orang yang kucintai sampai aku mati. "Semoga langgeng, yaa? Punya anak-anak yang baik hati dan cerdas," ucapku, seolah-olah dapat ditanggapi oleh mereka.

Lagi dan lagi, kutemukan Tetsuya menyunggingkan seulas senyum. _Well_ , ternyata cuma aku yang terlalu mencemaskannya. Bukankah manusia memiliki kemampuan untuk beradaptasi terhadap rasa sakit yang mereka derita? Mungkin aku sudah meremehkan kekasihku ini – yaa, karena tubuhnya kecil, lemah, dan harus dilindungi. Faktanya, dia berkembang pesat dan jauh lebih kuat dari dugaanku.

Hal yang kusedihkan, aku tidak ada di sana menemani masa-masa sulitnya.

Kami bertiga keluar dari permainan yang menjadi saksi bisu nan romantis itu, Tetsuya kali ini yang mengambil inisiatif untuk merengkuh lengan Seijuurou. Duh, mereka begitu serasi, membuatku sangat iri. Pria dengan helaian rambut _red-cherry_ itu mengajak Tetsuya untuk mampir ke salah satu restoran milik keluarga Akashi, memberitahukan berita bahagia tersebut pada ayah dan ibu tirinya yang sudah menunggu di sana.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Seijuurou juga diam-diam menghubungi semua teman lama kami, meminta mereka untuk berkumpul di rumah Kuroko pas jam makan malam nanti. Aku berada tepat di depan sosok yang menjadi belahan jiwaku selama satu tahun lebih, dan aku tahu kami begitu menikmati saat-saat singkat itu. Berhadapan langsung dengannya, meski dia tidak membalas nanar lembutku untuk mengucapkan…

"Selamat, sayang, kuharap kau bisa senantiasa bahagia."

Untung seorang Midorima Shintarou telah lama meninggal, karena semasa aku hidup, sikap _tsundere_ yang kupunya membuatku mustahil untuk menyampaikan kalimat manis ini. Akashi dari arah belakang menerobos badanku dengan gampangnya, memberikan dekapan erat serta kecupan yang kutitipkan lewat bibirnya.

Syukurlah, aku datang kembali di _timing_ yang benar.

Namun masih kuingat, rasa hangat ketika dipeluk Tetsuya. Pertama kali, semua itu dimulai saat aku, Akashi, dan dia menghabiskan liburan _weekend_ bersama. Tatkala sudah pamit untuk pulang ke rumah, tahu-tahu Kuroko mengejarku, lantas kontan merengkuh, membuatku statis pada detik itu juga. Menuturkan betapa bodohnya aku, karena mencintai orang yang salah, dan tak menghiraukan perasaannya.

Bukan, tak serta-merta aku menanggapi dengan positif penyataan Kuroko, awalnya kuanggap itu main-main. Hingga dokter memvonisku dengan kanker paru-paru, dan menyatakan waktuku tidak banyak lagi, kuputuskan untuk membalas cintanya – aku mau membuat orang lain bahagia dengan sisa umurku. Dan, siapa sangka, aku jadi sungguh-sungguh menyayangi Tetsuya, bahkan takut dia akan menderita kalau tahu tentang kondisi kesehatanku.

Jika kau mengira cinta hanya sebuah permainan, bersiaplah untuk terjatuh pada jebakan.

* * *

o

O

o

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , kenapa kau terus-menerus tersenyum dari tadi?"

"Yaa, mungkin karena aku berhasil mendapatkanmu seutuhnya." Gombalan yang payah, memang. Kuroko sama sekali tidak tahu kejutan yang telah dipersiapkan Akashi, dan jawaban tersebut malah membuat tanda tanya semakin membesar. Akan tetapi, bukan Tetsuya nama pacarku kalau sampai menampilkan rona penasaran nan antusias, ekspresi itu tetap datar sebagaimana biasanya.

Kami bertiga menyusuri jalan trotoar, sebelah tangan Tetsuya tertaut dengan Akashi, sedangkan jemari yang kiri berada dalam genggamanku – walau hanya bersifat konotatif. Kuroko berjalan di tengah-tengah, aku sedari tadi tidak mampu menyembunyikan raut senangku. Arah netranya kuperhatikan terdireksi pada banyak hal; dia mengamati lampu jalanan, rumah-rumah yang tertata rapi, sekumpulan bunga liar, awan yang menggelap.

Sampai di depan tempat kediamannya, Tetsuya ancap menutup mulut dengan kesepuluh jari, di kala melihat rekan-rekan lama kami berkumpul di sana. Anggota tim basket Seirin, Rakuzan, anak-anak _Generation of Miracle_ , bahkan Kise dan Aomine membawakan kue _cake_ yang besar. Ucapan selamat langsung mengudara, untuk perayaan ulang tahun sekaligus lamaran menikah yang Kuroko terima. Seperti yang lalu-lalu, aku ada di dekatnya, tersenyum dengan nanar yang sulit kudeskripsikan.

"Mana Izuki- _san_?" keadaan mendadak hening, ketika Kuroko menanyakan salah satu seniornya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia datang terlambat. Ayo, kita masuk duluan!" ajak Akashi, dan aku setuju dengan pria yang sering kali mengukuhkan dirinya sebagai _king of anythings_. Memesan banyak sekali makan cepat saji, di mana menurutku itu bukan hidangan yang tepat untuk acara seperti ini – apabila aku boleh berkomentar, omong-omong.

Ting-tong! Ting-tong! Ting-tong!

"Mungkin itu Izuki- _san_ ," Tetsuya spontan berdiri, langsung berjalan ke arah pintu utama ditemani aku dan Seijuurou. Lantas, ketika penghalang keluar-masuk dibuka, tamu yang datang membuatku otomatis membulatkan kedua bola mata. Si pemilik _eagle eyes_ ini datang bersama pacarnya sekaligus mantan _point guard_ Shuutoku, Takao Kazunari, serta seorang gadis yang secara fisik persis denganku.

"Midorima- _chan_?"

Shinya, adik perempuanku semata wayang turut hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Itu apa artinya, coba? Tidak tahu alasannya, mendadak kecemasan datang menyergap, aku khawatir telah menitipkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada, dan membuat Tetsuya membatalkan rencana pernikahannya dengan Seijuurou. Ooh, kumohon jangan!

Bodohnya lagi, Kuroko tanpa ragu mempersilakan ketiganya untuk masuk. Keadaan yang semula riuh, spontan jadi sunyi tatkala Shinya bergabung. Kise Ryouta yang terkenal sensitif, spontan berdiri dari posisi duduk, ancap memeluk gadis satu-satunya di keluargaku. Diikuti Momoi, Aomine, Murasakibara, Akashi, dan tentunya Tetsuya. Suasana berubah khidmat akan kedukaan waktu kekasihku berkata, "selamat datang kembali, Midorima- _kun_!" afiksasi di akhir kalimatnya berhasil membuat peserta yang ada menitikkan air mata.

Seolah sosok yang mempunyai rambut hijau, netra zamrud, berkacamata itu adalah representasi diriku.

Kudekap Kuroko dari samping, "aku sudah ada dari semalam, dan kau baru menyambutku sekarang?"

Tetsuya dulu cukup sering bertemu dengan Shinya saat menjengukku di rumah sakit, mungkin pemakamanku adalah hari terakhir mereka saling bertatap muka. Ketika aku ambruk di tengah pertandingan semi-final melawan Seirin di _Winter Cup_ musim kedua, Kuroko ikut menemaniku tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Sejam kemudian, satu per satu rekan-rekanku memenuhi ruang inap. Masih tersimpan di memoriku tatkala pacarku ini menyindir, "kau ingin jadi dokter, tapi kesehatanmu sendiri terabaikan."

Ujung-ujungnya ketakutanku terealisasi juga.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini. Hadiah dari kakak, wajib diberikan saat Kuroko- _niisan_ akan menikah." Dia yang menerima kado hanya dapat menunjukan rona gagal paham. Membuat adikku mengimbuhkan, "aku dapat kabar dari Takao- _san_ , dan dia tahu dari…" sengaja Shinya tak menyelesaikan penuturan, malah mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada Izuki.

"Boleh kubuka sekarang?" Tetsuya langsung menyobek bungkusan itu setelah menerima anggukan.

Isinya… sebuah _flashdisk_ berwarna hijau, serta ada tulisan namaku tertera di situ.

Tubuh Kuroko bergetar hebat, mungkin saja hampir jatuh sebab hilang keseimbangan. Untunglah Akashi berdiri di sampingnya, dengan sigap menahan bahu pemuda yang sangat kusayangi itu. Menganggukan kepala, seolah memberi kode agar Kuroko mau melihat apa yang telah kutinggalkan untuknya. "Aku yakin Shintarou bermaksud baik," seraya menambahkan kalimat tersebut.

Tetsuya perlahan tersenyum, ia bergegas mengambil laptop di kamarnya, membawa benda elektronik itu ke tengah-tengah mereka. Butuh beberapa saat untuk _loading_ , begitu komputer jinjing ini dalam keadaan siap, Kuroko langsung memasang _flashdisk_ pada lokasi khusus sambungan _Universal Serial Bus_. Selanjutnya, yang kami dapati hanyalah satu _file_ video. Aku menggeleng, nyaris histeris meski tak ada satupun yang peduli. "Hapus! _Please_ , Kuroko, hapus itu sekarang." Dan, yang dia lakukan malah sebaliknya.

Memutar film amatir tersebut, yang kuyakin akulah aktor sekaligus sutradaranya.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali terlihat, adalah kamar pribadiku. Jari-jariku tampak pada sudut kamera, berarti aku masih mencari posisi yang tepat untuk menaruh _handycam_. Taklama wajahku muncul sedikit, lalu berjalan mendekati tempat tidurku, duduk dengan arah indera visual terdireksi lurus. Kutemukan diriku satu windu yang lalu itu tersenyum singkat, dibarengi batuk beberapa kali.

Mereka semua kehilangan kata-kata, tidak ada seorang pun yang berbicara, seluruh manusia yang ada terfokus pada layar laptop. Kuamati Kuroko, ia setengah mati menahan agar tak mengarahkan jari-jemarinya menyentuh monitor. Akashi mengambil posisi di sampingnya, merengkuh, seakan mentransferkan energi agar Tetsuya tidak menangis.

" _Eehm, mungkin kalau kalian menonton rekaman ini, itu berarti kita tidak bisa lagi bertemu langsung_." Demikian kalimat pembukaku dalam video tersebut, seraya melepas kacamataku, menunjukan sesuatu yang sangat jarang mereka dapati. Cukup dramatis, hingga membuat insan semacam Aomine yang biasa cuek, jadi meneteskan air mata – ooh, rupanya dia bisa juga berduka untukku.

" _Oke, langsung saja_ …" aku berkata _to the point_ , tapi malah menghentikan lisan di tengah jalan. " _Untuk Takao, kau itu menyebalkan, tapi orang yang sangat baik. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, nanodayo_." Dia yang namanya kusebutkan, cuma mampu mengalihkan netra pada direksi lain, menangis dalam kebisuannya. " _Kuharap kau bisa secepatnya menemukan penumpang baru di gerobakmu_ ," ia tertawa pada _moment_ yang satu ini, Izuki Shun mengelus rambutnya lembut.

" _Well, Kagami. Kau itu yang paling sulit kuatasi_." Kaum Adam yang kumaksud memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut kecil, mungkin tak menyangka akan kutitipkan wasiat penting. " _Tetapi, kau orang yang bisa diandalkan. Tolong jaga pacarku, pastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang melukai dia_ ," pada pesan tersebut, pemuda dengan alis unik itu mengacak rambut Tetsuya yang berada di depannya.

" _Eehm, Murasakibara. Jangan terlalu banyak ngemil, nanti kau tumbuh semakin tinggi,_ " yang bersangkutan tersenyum disertai gelengan kepala tertahan. " _You're our big guy._ _Aku bangga padamu. Maaf, sering menegurmu ketika kau membahas soal camilan_ ," dan sekarang, laki-laki tinggi yang biasanya acuh tak acuh, kini menampilkan sisi melankolis yang ia punya.

" _Momoi, kau gadis yang hebat. Terimakasih atas semua bantuanmu selama ini untuk kami_ , " dara yang bersangkutan melap air matanya, mencoba sekuat tenaga menunjukan sunggingan tulus. " _Ooh, iya, ucapkan salamku pada anak-anak Shuutoku dan lawanku yang lain. Aku yakin kau punya nomor ponsel mereka_." Ia ancap terkekeh, mengingat kasus Takao dan reuni para Generasi Keajaiban saat ulang tahun Kuroko dulu.

" _Aomine dan Kise. No komen, nanodayo_!" masing-masing pemilik nama tertawa pelan, begitu menemukan aku dalam video itu memasang tampang malas, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan. " _Kalian pasangan serasi karena saling melengkapi. Aku bersyukur bisa diakui oleh kalian. Maaf, selama ini aku terlalu sulit dipahami_." Jangan ditanya bagaimana keadaan dua pasang sejoli yang bersangkutan, mereka saling memeluk untuk menenangkan satu sama lain.

" _Uhuk, uhuuk…!_ " aku terbatuk sebelum melanjutkan wacana tanpa lawan bicara. Suaraku terdengar parau, " _Akashi, kau harus membahagiakannya. Apapun yang terjadi, atau aku akan memberikan pelajaran padamu_ ," kami semua tahu, siapa _dia_ yang kumaksud dalam kalimat tersebut. Seijuurou tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepala, mengecup rambut Tetsuya, dan menggenggam jari-jemarinya.

Sekarang tinggal lelaki kesayanganku…

" _Kuroko. Ooh, maaf– Tetsuya, terimakasih karena telah memilihku. Maaf, karena harus meninggalkanmu secepat ini_." Apabila ada yang di luar dugaan, hanyalah likuid bening yang sama sekali tidak mengalir sendu di pipi kekasihku itu. Dia malah tersenyum manis, lalu berbarengan kami mengucapkan satu lisan, " _I like the way you smile_."

" _Percayalah, aku ada di dekatmu saat kau dilamar. Dan sepertinya aku sudah tahu orangnya_."

Ooh, jadi inikah alasan mengapa harus menunggu waktu yang lama untuk bisa kembali bertemu dengannya? Berhadapan dengan pacar yang telah kutinggalkan secara sepihak? Janji itukah yang membuat Tuhan memberikan sebuah kompensasi padaku, agar dapat sekali lagi melihat tawa dan senyumnya? Sekarang, semua menjadi adil bagiku.

Pesan untuknya berakhir dengan ucapan, " _aku jatuh cinta padamu. Berbahagialah untukku. Kutunggu kau di surga. Selamat ting– aah, sampai jumpa_. " Terlihat pada rekaman itu aku mendekati kamera, lalu dalam hitungan detik, semuanya menggelap di layar monitor laptop Kuroko. Entah kenapa, malah aku yang ingin menangis sepuas-puasnya saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Maji Burger? Aku mau _vanilla shake_ ," Tetsuya dengan santai menawarkan.

* * *

o

O

o

"Apa aku sebaiknya bermalam saja? Soal rapat besok bisa kutunda ke hari lain."

"Tidak, Sei- _kun_. Sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumahmu sekarang, dan beristirahat."

Akashi masih berusaha diizinkan tinggal, "tapi…"

"Coba lihat, supir sudah lama menunggumu. Kasihan, kan?"

Hening beberapa saat, ada jeda yang cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Akashi mengalah dan mengiyakan.

"Kau tak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Akashi khawatir, tepat sebelum dia menaiki mobil yang akan membawanya kembali ke Kyoto. Pacarku mengangguk pasti, juga mengimbuhkan kalimat untuk meyakinkan tunangannya, kalau tidak ada hal ambigu yang terjadi. Seijuurou percaya, memberikan ciuman singkat, lalu meninggalkan kami dengan roda empat dan seorang supir keluarganya.

Kuroko masuk ke dalam rumahnya, langsung membereskan segala kekacauan yang disebabkan kawan-kawan lama kami. Jam telah mengkonfirmasikan hampir tengah malam, dan aku tahu waktuku di dunia ini akan berakhir sebentar lagi – sebab harus kembali pada tempat semestinya aku berada. Kuikuti ke manapun perginya Tetsuya, hingga ia berakhir terbaring lelah di atas kasur, aku turut merebahkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Terimakasih untuk kadonya, Shintarou- _kun_."

Apa hantu boleh terkejut? Kalau iya, maka aku punya rasionalisasinya.

Iris sebiru langit itu menatapku, seakan aku masih salah satu makhluk yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai manusia biasa. Tertegun tak bisa kuhindari lagi, ketika tangan hangatnya menyentuh pipiku. "Kapan kau menyadarinya?" aku balas memegang jemarinya yang mengelus di wajahku, Tetsuya tersenyum terlebih dahulu sebagai respon awal.

"Di bianglala. Makanya aku meminta calon suamiku pulang sekarang."

"Ta-tapi kau tak mengacuhkanku sedikit pun, _nanodayo_."

"Apa kau mau aku dianggap gila, karena mereka kira berbicara sendiri atau bagaimana?"

Iya, yaa, dari siang hari, dia baru ini memiliki kesempatan untuknya seorang diri.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi?"

Ia menghela napas pendek sebelum berucap, "butuh persiapan mental yang cukup banyak."

"Maaf," ucapku lirih.

Kami ancap bangkit bersamaan, langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat, dan kali ini sebuah keajaiban lain terjadi, aku bisa merasakan setiap bagian dari dirinya. "Aku akan berbahagia di sini, untukmu, kita, dan Akashi- _kun_. Kau tunggulah kami semua di surga," keningku dan Kuroko saling tertaut satu sama lain. "Aku terlalu menyayangimu. Namun, aku jatuh cinta pada Seijuurou. Kau tidak marah aku menikahinya, kan?"

"Bodoh, memang itu yang kuinginkan. Lagipula, aku bisa apa?" terdengar penuh ironi, tetapi lucunya kami berdua malah tertawa. Seakan kematian yang memisahkan, tidak lebih dari pintu dunia lain yang bisa Tetsuya ketuk kapan saja. Ia meletakan jari-jarinya di dadaku sebelah kiri, lalu menaruh tanganku pada bagian tubuhnya di tempat yang sama, merasakan kehadiran masing-masing yang terkesan mustahil.

Sedikit demi sedikit presensiku memudar, eksistensiku bakalan lenyap dalam hitungan menit. Menyadari hal itu, Kuroko mencium bibirku. Lama, melepaskan segala kerinduan yang menancap dalam. "Selamat ting– ooh, salah, _sampai jumpa lagi_ , sayang!" kemudian menuturkan kalimat tersebut. Aku mengangguk, mencoba sebisa mungkin mempertahankan pelukanku padanya.

"Di waktu mendatang, akulah yang akan membahagiakanmu. Percaya padaku."

"Yaa, aku tahu." Demikian lisan terakhir yang kudengar darinya.

Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, masih sempat kuucapkan salah satu bagian terpenting.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Berbarengan dengan itu, dentang jam berbunyi menandakan pergantian hari. Sekarang sudah masuk bulan Februari. Bayangan dirinya memburam, perlahan-lahan menghilang, meski begitu, secuil aku melihat Tetsuya melambaikan tangan disertai bulir air mata yang berjatuhan dari dasar netranya. Pada akhir pertemuan, tangisan yang lama dia tahan pun keluar tanpa bisa dibendung lagi.

 _Terimakasih, karena kau sudah berusaha membuatku merasa tenang melepaskanmu hingga sejauh ini._

Tidak ada perpisahan yang terjadi selama-lamanya. Oleh karena itu, _sampai jumpa_!

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroko Tetsuya, cinta sekaligus suami pertamaku di fandom Kurobas! Aku selalu sayang padamu. Sori banget hadiah _fic-_ nya datang telat, yaa? Awalnya mau buat _fic_ ini sehari sebelum tanggal 31 Januari, tapi karena ada kesibukkan mendadak di RL, akhirnya ngaret, dan sekarang baru bisa dikerjain. *dia pundung sendiri di depan _notebook._

Ooh, iya, saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi teman-teman yang sudah nyempetin untuk baca dan nge- _review fic_ **_Triantan Gra_**. Soalnya, _fic_ ini adalah salah satu alternatif kemasoan di antara cinta segitiga Kuroko, Midorima, dan Akashi. Saya buat _fic_ ini bersifat independen, jadi bisa ngerti jalan isi cerita meski tanpa baca _fic_ sebelumnya. Masih ada versi maso lainnya, kok. Ditunggu aja. Ahahhaaa…! *ketawa nista, ditimpuk _readers_.

Terus siapa lagi yang sebaiknya dimasoin, yaa? *dia semangat empat lima, terus dikeplak rame-rame.

Kasihan abang Midorima di sini, semacam gak tega juga ngebuat dia jadi hantu ganteng. Awalnya saya kirain paling banyak cuma 3K, tahunya malah nyampe 4K+. Berhubung saya _free_ dan gak bisa tidur, akhirnya ngerjain _fic_ ini. Dan, yaa, meski ada perasaan nyesek karena babang Shintarou kudu dikorbankan, tapi sebenarnya ada satu kesenangan tersendiri saat menyakiti doi. * didemo Midorima _FC_.

Cukup sekian. Terimaksih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya ini.

Bersediakah untuk menyempatkan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
